


Oomblikke Soos Hierdie | Moments Like These

by DaniJayNel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Leading Lady AU, Oneshot, afrikaans!Kara, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: “When we stand naked in front of each other,” Kara spoke up, voice low and soft. “My allegiance to my country perishes, because wars are fought,” she paused, turned to stare up at Lena. Her heart fluttered again, especially when Kara gave her that smile, that gentle, adorable smile that made Lena’s entire world zero in on one little point. “For moments like these,” she finally finished.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I watched Leading Lady last night and I've been itching to write Supercorp based on it. I'm South African and I speak Afrikaans, so the movie was really, really awesome for me to experience. Katie Mcgrath speaking Afrikaans? Hot damn never knew it was a kink until now lmao. If you haven't seen the movie, I highly suggest that you should! 
> 
> Oh by the way, Kara is still kryptonian in this but since she landed in SA and not America, she didn't become Supergirl. Sorta like Smallville Clarke. Though I don't go into any detail about that in this short fic. Thought I'd mention it anyway. Enjoy!

“ _Waneer ons naak voor mekaar staan_ ,” Winn read from the paper, “ _vegaan my trou aan volk en land, want oorlo_ _ë word geveg vir oomblikke soos hierdie_.”

Kara had paused what she was doing to listen, a little grin on her lips. She looked up and caught Lena staring, and Lena couldn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat. “What does it mean?” she asked Kara. Winn seemed to sense that he wasn’t really needed anymore, even though Lena still wanted to go over some of the lines with him. He gracefully slid away from her and left the barn. Kara watched him go, smile long gone. She leaned against a wooden beam and crossed her arms over her plaid shirt.

“When we stand naked in front of each other,” Kara spoke up, voice low and soft. “My allegiance to my country perishes, because wars are fought,” she paused, turned to stare up at Lena. Her heart fluttered again, especially when Kara gave her that smile, that gentle, adorable smile that made Lena’s entire world zero in on one little point. “For moments like these,” she finally finished.

Lena tightened her grip on the script in her hands. She sucked in a shaky breath. “It sounds much more romantic when you say it.”

Kara chuckled. “Well, Winn isn’t known for being very poetic.” Her accent was a little thick, but something Lena had come to grow fond of. It was clear that Kara didn’t speak English that often, though Lena knew that Kara didn’t speak much at all.

“Thank you, though,” she told her. “For translating for me.”

Kara pushed away from the beam and dropped down on the stairs beside her. “ _My_ _plesier_ ,” she drawled.

“Am I safe to assume that meant you’re welcome?”

Kara nodded, smiling. “Sure.”

Lena smiled. Everyone else had filtered out of the barn, leaving just the two of them. Though Kara often remained silent and Lena was the one to speak up first, Kara seemed oddly chatty.

“It’s nice tonight,” she said randomly.

Lena clasped her hands together. “It sure is. Is it always this nice in South Africa?”

“It’s been getting chilly earlier than usual lately. Do Americas have weather too?”

Lena laughed. “I do suppose these questions can get redundant.”

Kara hummed in agreement. They fell into silence again, but it was a comfortable silence. Something warm covered her hand, and Lena glanced down to see Kara’s hand atop hers. “Kara?”

Kara smiled at her. A soft, secretive smile. The one she always flashed when she spoke her first language, when Lena merely quirked a brow in confusion because she didn’t understand what was being said around her, and it would usually irritate her if Kara wasn’t so adorable while she did it. It was the smile she had when Lena asked her how she had managed to move an injured cow to the barn on her own in a span of minutes, or how she fixed the roof by herself without a ladder.

“We should probably head inside,” Kara murmured. She made to stand, but Lena didn’t let her hand go and tugged her back down.

“Don’t… not yet.”

Kara lifted a curious brow. Lena caressed the warm skin of her wrist, heart fluttering. She opened her mouth to speak, to make up some excuse for Kara to stay there a little longer, but then warm lips covered her own and Kara was kissing her, and Lena’s mind went blank. She gripped onto the warm fabric of Kara’s shirt. The kiss ended too quickly, too abruptly, and Lena’s lips tingled. Kara pressed their foreheads together.

“ _Beslis my plesier_ ,” Kara breathed out, chuckling.

Lena didn’t bother to ask her what she’d just said. The happiness in her tone was all she needed. They stayed there for a bit, ignoring the world, the secret between them and the reason Lena was there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Waneer ons naak voor mekaar staan vegaan my trou aan volk en land, want oorloë word geveg vir oomblikke soos hierdie - When we stand naked in front of each other, my allegiance to my country perishes, because wars are fought for moments like these
> 
> My plesier - my pleasure
> 
> Beslis my plesier - definitely my pleasure


End file.
